youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTuber Big Brother 3
is the third season of YouTuber Big Brother and fifth overall of YouTuber Reality series. Production Following the finale of All-Stars, Dylan took a break from the series. His focus went on towards the new series Danganronpa, which concluded on September 40, 2017. The series did not return nor was mentioned for the remainder of the year. On January 14, 2018, Dylan began the casting process for the season with the help from his Twitch subs. On February 15, 2018, Dylan reveals 12 Houseguests in a video. These are Trisha Paytas, Delphron, LilSimsie, Shane Dawson, MacDoesIt, Liza Koshy, JackSucksAtLife, Marielitai, MatPat, Jenna Marbles, VanossGaming, and Colleen Ballinger. There were 2 spots opened: one non-gaming male YouTuber and one gaming female YouTuber. The viewers voted in the comments, which lasted for 3-4 weeks. On March 6, 2018, Dylan streamed building the new Big Brother house on Twitch. On the premiere, March 12, 2018, the last two spots went to Thomas Sanders and Gloom, for a total of 14 Houseguests. Day 1 began on March 12, 2018, the same day as HOH competiton and pre-veto nomination. The week will conclude one later on March 19, 2018 after the POV competiton, post-veto nomination, and eviction, landing on Day 8 (a week later). The was because of Dylan being bedridden. The second week will begin on the following Wednesday on Day 10, with the eviction landing on Friday; Day 12. Twists Viewer's Houseguests: '''A month before the premiere, Dylan asked the viewers to vote one non-gaming male YouTuber and one gaming female YouTuber enter the house as the 13th/14th houseguests. Gloom and Thomas won the vote. '''Demonetization Icon Cat: In its first twist, Demon Cat chose 3 houseguests with the highest relationship with it. It chose Jack, Kayla, and Mac for immunity for Week 3, with Mac crowned as the HOH of the week for winning dice roll done by Siri. No Have-Nots: 'On the premiere, Dylan annouced that there will be no Have-Nots for the season because it was too much of a hassle. '''Callback: '''The recently evicted houseguest has a 1/14 chance to return back into the game. If the roll lands on 1, they will go back in the house, cancelling the eviction of the week. Since the number of houseguests decrease after each eviction, the chances of staying will also increase after each eviction. This twist will be active up until the final six. Houseguests Voting History } |- | Kayla | Jenna | Gloom | |- | Liza | Jenna | Mat | |- | Mac | | Gloom | |- | Mariel | | | |- | Shane | Jenna | Gloom | |- | Thomas | Jenna | Mat | |- | Trisha | Jenna | Mat | |- | Vanoss | Mariel | Gloom | |- | Mat | Mariel | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(204, 204, 204); border-color: rgb(204, 204, 204);"| |- | Jenna | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(204, 204, 204); border-color: rgb(204, 204, 204);"| |} 'Legend *Purple - Head of Household *Red - Nominated *Yellow - Veto Holder *Orange - Immune *Gray - Evicted Notes * In Week 2, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Gloom and Mat. As the current Head of Household, Mariel was forced to break the tie and chose to evict Mat. Mariel was also the Veto Holder. Callback History Game History Week 1 In the premiere, 14 houseguests entered the brand new Big Brother house. The first HOH of the season was a slip-and-slide competition, with Gloom sliding her way to victory. At the nomination ceremony, she nominated Jenna and Vanoss because of her poor relationship with them. At the Veto competition, Mac won the POV, beating out Jack, who finished in the competition behind Mac. He then proceeded to use the Veto to remove Vanoss off the block, and Gloom nominated Mariel as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Jenna was evicted by a 8-3 vote. After exiting the house, she had a 1/14 chance to return, but her number roll landed on a 3. She officially became the first evicted houseguest. Week 2 Following Jenna's eviction, the houseguests competed in a retro style bowling game. The person who knocks the most pins is crowned the HOH of the week. After knocking the most pins, the previously nominated Mariel was crowned the new HOH. Following her instincts from last week, Mariel nominated Gloom as her target, alongside Delphron who voted to evict her. In the POV, the houseguests competed in a 1-1 maze competition, and with the 3 winners Mariel, Delphron, and Gloom, they competed in a Don't Wake The Llama finale. In the end, Mariel ultimately won the POV, then used it to remove Delphron off the block, and nominated Mat as the replacement nominee. At the eviction, the vote ended at a 5-5 tie. Mariel broke the tie by evicting Mat, making him the second evicted houseguest. Week 3 Following Mat's eviction, there was no HOH competition to be played this week in order for a houseguest to become the next HOH. Instead, Demonetization Icon Cat held all the power for the week. Demon Cat chose Jack, Kayla, and Mac for immunity for their great relationship with it, they were also the only ones eligible for HOH for the week. Mac ultimately won the HOH after Siri chose his number in a random draw. At the nomination ceremony, Mac nominated Gloom and Liza for eviction, with Gloom as his prime target. Trivia Category:YouTuber Big Brother 3 Category:YouTuber Big Brother Category:Season